Jardín del Edén
by Dan72
Summary: Lucifer y Miguel deciden llevar al pequeño Castiel al jardín del Edén para que vea las creaciones de su padre poniéndole pocas reglas. (Contiene spank/nalgadas no leer si no es de su agrado)


Su padre había hecho un jardín especial en el cielo, el Edén.

Lo había llenado de animales y todo tipo de flores y plantas, pero puso algo diferente allí, algo que los ángeles no habían visto nunca, dos humanos, pasaron muchas cosas y luego tuvo que cambiar a la mujer pero seguían siendo dos humanos.

Los ángeles los visitaban de vez en cuando llevando a los más pequeños ángeles para que conocieran las creaciones de su padre.

"Te digo que no me gusta para nada estar aquí, esos humanos no me agradan" comento Lucifer caminando detrás de Miguel.

Su hermano mayor sonrió ante el mismo comentario sin tomarle importancia mientras cargaba al pequeño angelito en sus brazos. Castiel se removió en los brazos de Miguel queriendo explorar los alrededores.

"Está bien"

Miguel bajo a Castiel, el angelito miro a su alrededor con una curiosidad nerviosa.

"Escucha, puedes explorar pero no quiero que te alejes mucho, si ves algún animal peligroso no te le acerques y no quiero que comas alguna fruta que no conozcas ¿entendido?"

Le miro con advertencia, sabía que los pequeños tenían que explorar pero le preocupaba dejar por allí libre a su pequeño hermanito.

"Sí Mikey"

"Pues andando pequeño, si te pasa algo solo grita y estaremos allí"

Volvió a asentir y se dio la vuelta entrando entre todas las plantas y árboles, escuchaba algunos quejidos de Lucifer por estar allí lo que le indicaba que no se había alejado mucho así que ahora solo tenía que explorar.

Estaba feliz siguiendo a una rana, la pequeña rana saltaba y Cas daba un salto detrás de ella, luego encontró una abeja y la siguió entre varias flores hasta que encontró un conejito por lo que cambio siguiéndole a una pradera hasta que el conejo entro en un agujero.

"Conejitoo" grito al agujero pero nada pasaba "Sal porfavor, no te hare daño"

"¿Disculpa?"

Cas escucho la voz de una hombre extraño por lo que se asustó mirando hacia el sujeto con algo de miedo, era alguien mayor pero no tenía alas.

"Eres un bebé ¿Qué haces solo?"

El pequeño serafín vio a su alrededor, intento escuchar a Lucifer o Miguel pero no escuchaba nada, se había alejado demasiado y ahora se había perdido.

"Mis hermanos" murmuro triste "Se van a molestar"

"¿Hermanos? ¿Hablas de algún ángel o arcángel?"

Asintió preocupado, no sabía cómo volver o donde estaba.

"Soy Adán, sí quieres puedo ayudarte a volver"

"¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!"

Adán tomo la mano de Castiel para comenzar a caminar por la pradera, Castiel estaba feliz, al menos sus hermanos no estarían molestos si sabían que estaba con el humano y sí así eran los humanos, eran muy amables.

Una serpiente de cascabel se arrastró entre el pasto al escuchar a ambos acercarse, Adán lo reconoció por lo que retrocedió pero Cas estaba interesado por ese sonidito en ese extraño animal así que soltó la mano de Adán acercándose.

"No pequeño, es peligroso acercarse, los ángeles me lo dijeron"

"Pero está haciendo música para nosotros, quizás le agradamos"

Se acercó más a la serpiente, Adán no sabía que hacer pero estaba seguro que no quería que la serpiente lastimara al pequeño ángel así que tomo la mano de Castiel jalándolo hacia atrás pero el movimiento hizo que la serpiente reaccionara, Adán lo noto por lo que se movió para proteger al pequeño.

Lucifer y Miguel buscaban al pequeño Castiel entre los arbustos pensando que el pequeño estaría escondido, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que ya estaban angustiados, eso fue hasta que escucharon un grito a lo lejos, abrieron sus alas volando hacia el origen del grito.

Encontraron a Adán sujetándose el brazo con dolor, Castiel le miraba asustado mientras que una serpiente de cascabel se deslizo entre sus pies alejándose, los arcángeles supusieron lo que había pasado por lo que fueron hacia el humano.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto Miguel revisando la mordida en el brazo.

"La serpiente me mordió"

"Eso es claro pero ¿Por qué te acercaste a la serpiente humano? Le dimos ese cascabel para que te avisara cuando no debas acercarte entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Miguel estaba usando su propia gracia para sanar al humano, estaba molesto y no le importaba demostrárselo al humano así que su pregunta la hacía sonar más como un regaño.

Lucifer miraba a Castiel en caso de que tuviera alguna herida.

"La serpiente iba a morder al pequeño, solo quería defenderlo"

Ambos arcángeles miraron a Castiel con preocupación mientras el pequeño ángel miraba sus propias manos.

"Es que yo pensaba que no me haría daño…"

"Te dije que era peligroso" comento Adán con su herida ya curada "Me ignoraste acercándote"

"¿Eso es cierto Castiel?" pregunto Miguel mirando al angelito con severidad

"Sí hermano"

Miguel no espero más, camino cargando al pequeño ángel poniéndolo sobre una de sus rodillas, descubrió su pequeño trasero y comenzó a bajar su mano con severidad.

Castiel se retorció cuando sintió la primera nalgada comenzando a llorar.

 _Swat swat swat swat_

"Nooo Mikey"

"Se te advirtió de acercarte a animales extraños y aunque Adán te dijo que era peligroso aun así ignoraste su advertencia poniéndote en peligro"

 _Stwat swat swat swat swat_

 _swat swat swat swat swat_

"Nooo, lo sientooo Mihikey

Le dio un par de nalgadas más antes de ponerlo de pie, Castiel se froto su pequeño trasero ardiente mientras lloraba.

"Ven aquí pequeño travieso"

Miguel le cargo entre sus brazos dejando al bebé ángel llorar entre sus túnicas acariciando su pequeña espalda ante los hipos que comenzaba a tener Castiel.

"¿Q-Qué fue eso?" pregunto Adán

"Es un castigo, son nalgadas o azotes, como quieras decirle" contesto Lucifer

"Pero…lo lastimaron"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" pregunto Miguel molesto

"Está llorando"

"Llora porque le duele y no le gusta, pero de eso se trata, si no le gusta entonces no volverá a hacer algo malo porque sabe que eso es lo que obtendrá"

"¿Y funciona?"

Miguel movió a Castiel en sus brazos que había calmado su llanto para que descubriera su carita manchada de lágrimas.

"Cassie ¿Volverás a acercarte a una serpiente?"

"No"

Castiel volvió a frotar su pequeño trasero con dolor.

"¿Qué tienes que decir?"

"Lo sientooo" sollozo derramando algunas lágrimas de nuevo "No quería que lastimara a Adán"

"Shh pequeño, Adán está bien y te perdona, nosotros no estamos molestos así que deja de llorar"

"S-Sí"

Miguel volvió a acercar más a Castiel para que se cubriera entre sus túnicas y sonrió.

"Ayuda a los pequeños angelitos a aprender que está bien y mal sin tener que lastimarlos"

Castiel se removió de nuevo triste, Miguel le sonrió a Lucifer.

"Quizás sea hora de irnos, podríamos ir a ver si Gabe tiene algún chocolate para Cassie"

El pequeño serafín levanto la mirada emocionado.

"¿Chocolate?"

"Vamos, Gabe estará feliz de darte un poco"

"Siii vamos"

Castiel lo olvido todo agitando sus pequeñas alas con alegría, ambos arcángeles se despidieron del humano antes de irse volando hasta la sala de mensajeros, seguro le alegrarían un poco el día a Gabriel entre todo el trabajo que tenía.


End file.
